


Makuta's Fall

by Sepublic



Series: Bionicle: Redone and Expanded [1]
Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Bionicle - Freeform, Fanon, Great cataclysm, Lore - Freeform, Okoto, Worldbuilding, bionicle: redone and expanded, generation 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sepublic/pseuds/Sepublic





	Makuta's Fall

In the fallout of the Great Cataclysm, much of history was unsurprisingly blurred and misremembered. Most Okotans were too preoccupied with the ordeal of surviving the harsh new Elemental Regions that their home had transformed into, and many historical records had been destroyed by the flood of elements when the Mask of Life shattered.

That isn’t to say _nobody_made an attempt at remembering, and when the dust settled and the Okotans somewhat adapted, they wrote down what they could. Even now, the scholars of Kokoro labor day and night, attempting to remember and discern the past, and in the wake of Ekimu’s return, he is constantly interviewed on the Creation Age.

But before Ekimu, and the arrival of the Toa… History was mostly remembered as stories told around a campfire, to children at night, or mentioned in passing by haunted elders. The most infamous story of all- The Mask Makers Ekimu and Makuta, and the jealousy of the latter that ultimately led to the Great Cataclysm.

According to legend, Ekimu’s Masks of Power were more treasured than Makuta’s. And from this tiny piece of information alone, many have assumed that this means that Ekimu was always the better Mask Maker, correct?

Not exactly… indeed, some of the disconnect was due to spiteful Okotans’ retelling history as revenge against Makuta’s history. But the reality of the situation was far more complicated;

Ekimu wasn’t necessarily the more talented Mask Maker;

It was Makuta… And HE invented the Masks of Power.

When the twins discovered the Great Forge, it was ultimately Makuta who realized that one could enfuse objects, especially masks, with a ‘soul’ to manipulate and control. It was Makuta who suggested and explained the concept to his brother Ekimu, who was always considered to be the less bright of the two.

As the Creation Age began and the Mask Makers began forging, it was Makuta who was known as the better Mask Maker. Makuta was clearly more talented, more skilled, and had a natural prowess that Ekimu lacked. His Masks of Power were the ones made more plentily, with better powers and interfaces.

Ekimu, who lagged behind, was admittedly saddened by his relatively low skill. But instead of letting it get to him…

Instead, he chose to keep making Masks. Yes, his weren’t as good or powerful as Makuta’s, but they DID make a difference, and that much was obvious. Maybe he didn’t get the glory of being the inventor of the Masks of Power, but just playing a part in improving the world, in discovering the secrets of Life, ultimately fascinated him.

Thus, Ekimu kept making Masks. The brothers frequently collaborated and regularly switched the Masks of Creation and Control between the two- Neither had seen either as belonging to one at the time. And as Makuta was made busy with many commissions and personal tasks given to him by the Emperor of Okoto, Ekimu himself found time to interact with others. He wondered, why not teach others to make Masks as well? It’d be in everyone’s best interest, especially since teaching Mask Making could lead to a Mask Maker better than him, and perhaps even Makuta himself!

Ekimu held classes and lessons teaching the concept of Mask Making, how Life energy works, and so forth. Makuta was surprised by this move of his, but accepted it in stride. As Ekimu taught Mask-Making in the City of the Mask Makers, some students proved themselves more capable and prodigal than others.

They weren’t as good as Ekimu, but their talent nevertheless attracted the attention of Makuta, who personally took these exemplary students under his wing. Makuta became known for choosing the best of the best, discerning the worthiest Mask Makers and gifting them with the opportunity to learn from him and even act as assistants to his projects. To be chosen by Makuta was considered the highest honor.

Some students were discouraged to see others do better than them. Ekimu, not wanting anyone to feel left behind, did his best to uplift the rest, encouraging them to keep working harder. Maybe they didn’t have a natural talent or inclination for Mask Making, but if it truly mattered to them, if they truly invested the time and effort to keep working… Then they, too, could create great Masks of Power.

While some of Ekimu’s students quit, a select few continued training. They continued working hard, operating from a Growth Mindset as they sought to improve their skills, no matter how vigorous it may be. And as Ekimu watched his students grow, he became personally inspired by their philosophies and began applying it to himself.

Ekimu began to challenge himself, no longer resigning himself to regular, singular-element Masks of Power. He took on more ambitious projects –with the proper safety guidelines of course- and tested the peak of his abilities. Everytime he found the height of his Mask Making power, he reflected… And then kept working to improve it.

And so over the years, Ekimu’s Mask Making improved. It still required tremendous effort on his part, in contrast to Makuta’s ease and talent, but the end results couldn’t be argued with. Ekimu’s Masks of Power became just as good as Makuta’s, and soon…

By working even harder, by working not for glory but for passion, creativity, curiosity, and others, Ekimu found himself creating Masks of Power that Makuta had once deemed impossible. These creative elemental combinations had been dismissed by Makuta, who had tried them a few times, but when hit with a roadblock, deemed it a pointless effort. Ekimu was undeterred by his twin’s failures- He didn’t choose to move past them to prove his own worth, but to prove the worth of Okoto itself. Ekimu believed that if anyone put in the passion and effort, they COULD redefine the impossible.

Ekimu sacrificed entire weeks, laboring over the forge, only eating when a concerned Makuta gave him food. And as he worked, Ekimu discovered other truths of Mask-Making, and improved on them. He forged Masks of Power even stronger than what Makuta could create, realized the order in which elements were applied could affect the power of a Mask, and ultimately revolutionized Mask-Making.

Thus, while Makuta was said to have invented Mask-Making, in many Okotans’ eyes, Ekimu was the one who perfected it.

The Okotans noticed Ekimu’s efforts. Masks of Levitation were upgraded into Masks of Flight, and while Makuta crafted a mask that could see through stone, Ekimu would craft a Mask that could see through stone, in the darkness, AND in infrared, in three times the amount of time. Inevitably, Ekimu was lauded as the superior Mask-Maker, and became an inspiration to underdogs.

Even Makuta’s star pupils were impressed by Ekimu, even inspired. Some admired how Ekimu offered help and support to the downtrodden, how he uplifted others. Many abandoned the elitist attitudes they had developed, working to teach others and cooperate with them. After all, two Mask Makers were better than one.

And Makuta agreed… Even if he began to have concerns and reservations. But it didn’t matter, because he and Ekimu became busier and continued collaborating on bigger, ambitious projects that Ekimu himself began to take lead on.

Makuta began to feel insecure. Maybe even a little jealous as Ekimu began to gain more adoration, more recognition. As even his own prize pupils turned to Ekimu, and the whole of Okoto favored him more in contrast to his elitist brother.

Sure, Ekimu made better masks… But only because Makuta wasn’t putting in as much effort! As far as Makuta was concerned, if he put in the effort, he could easily outpace Ekimu. And he did begin to put in effort, and many times he did outperform his brother, and those occasions were celebrated.

But Ekimu wasn’t threatened by his brother’s success. In fact, he loved it and congratulated Makuta, before turning around to work on another new project of his.

Unlike Makuta, Ekimu was consistent in his hard work. He was disciplined, and passionate, and while Makuta COULD put in the greater effort, he soon found himself relying on just his talent and natural prowess, and began churning out lesser masks. While Okotans marveled over how Ekimu put in the extra effort and detail to provide details and aesthetical beauty to his masks, Makuta felt content just doing the minimum.

Makuta could have chosen to take his brother’s success in stride. He could have acknowledged his insecurity, and discussed it with Ekimu. Maybe Makuta could’ve worked harder, or at the very least come to terms with his apparent inferiority to Ekimu. After all, this wasn’t about glory, right?

Unfortunately, Makuta forgot this- Maybe even ignored this truth. Instead, he remembered how HE was the one who revolutionized Okoto. How everyone saw HIM as the peak of Okotan ability, as the greatest of all. Makuta became selfish, wanting to hoard the spotlight, the glory, the admiration all for himself. And as he let his darker thoughts and envy cloud himself, he became focused on earning admiration.

He wanted to do whatever it took to make people pay attention to HIM, not Ekimu. He didn’t want to constantly be threatened by his brother’s hard work- So instead, he would do something to set himself apart from Ekimu, to make _himself_more notable. He would do what Ekimu would never dare to do, and thus rest contentedly on his glory.

And so, with support from the Emperor, Makuta began crafting… _controversial_masks. He began dabbling in creating Masks of Poison, Masks that could cause outright terror in the hearts of others.

Officially, Makuta was doing the dirty work nobody else wanted to do. And so while some Okotans began to feel revulsion at his new projects, others admired Makuta for his grit. The Emperor of Okoto certainly appreciated Makuta’s creations, and used them to quell uprisings, threats, and enemies.

Ekimu himself felt _concerned_at Makuta’s new change of direction. But ultimately, he allowed it- Because sometimes, one DID have to be daring and taboo to make progress. If Makuta could do what he himself wouldn’t do, then why should he stop him? Ekimu expressed support for Makuta and congratulated his brother.

Makuta felt delighted at the new respect he gained from the throne, and a few others. By the end of the day, Makuta wasn’t some purely jealous, selfish person, at least not at the time. A part of him really did believe that it was necessary to cross some lines and challenge cultural norms in order to create progress. But as he dabbled in more taboo Mask Powers, Makuta could feel the judgment of others.

He could feel the Okotans judging him for some of his more scandalous creations, and this began to anger Makuta. The Masks of Power were _his_creation,_his _idea, so he could do whatever he wanted with them! Besides, what right did _they_have to hold Makuta back, to keep him from doing what no one else had ever done before!

Makuta’s popularity began to wane as he created more questionable Masks and dabbled in projects of questionable ethics. Criticisms stung Makuta, and he felt rage at Ekimu for stealing his spotlight, for playing it safe, while Makuta risked everything and pushed the ACTUAL boundaries, and in return was shunned for it by ignorant Okotans?!

It wasn’t HIS fault the Okotans couldn’t handle progress! If anything, they should be _grateful _for Makuta’s creations! Masks of Agony, Sensory Deprivation, and other horrible things were ultimately necessary evils for the betterment of society! Makuta began to see himself as the burdered one who did what everyone else was too cowardly to do, and he began to disregard the opinions and criticisms of others, even Ekimu’s, under the belief that he ultimately _knew better_than everyone else. If nobody would accept his ideas, then Makuta would act on them and show them, and MAKE them accept it!

Makuta began to cross lines. His experiments began to require more resources, more Life Energy… More than even the Great Forge could reliably produce at a time. With hidden dealings and funding from the Emperor, Makuta began secretly using Life Energy from condemned criminals scheduled for execution, under the belief that this was what they deserved. He would even try some of his worst Masks on them, reducing these Okotans to mere lab experiments.

All the while, Okoto and Ekimu remained unaware, as Makuta performed these experiments by himself whenever Ekimu was travelling, hoarding the Great Forge to himself and blocking access from other Mask Makers under royal pretenses.

A rift formed between the brothers, and it only worsened when a carver was commissioned to make two statues of the Mask Makers to be displayed in front of the Great Forge. Honored, this esteemed carver depicted both Ekimu and Makuta, and when confronted with a decision, depicted Ekimu with the Mask of Creation, and Makuta with the Mask of Control.

As far as anyone was concerned, neither Mask was greater and more powerful than the other… at least, not intentionally. But there was still that unconscious idea, that bias, that the Mask of Creation was ultimately better for Mask Making… and thus, whichever brother it was associated with, would be the better Mask Maker.

Even as Makuta clapped alongside his brother at the great reveal, he boiled furiously within. By now, he was beginning to see himself almost as a martyr, a sacrificial lamb who was ostracized and unappreciated by an unworthy crowd who couldn’t appreciate what he was doing. Makuta saw himself as a victim of a prejudiced, biased mob that was regressive and preferred the more vanilla Ekimu, and soon Makuta felt personal spite towards Ekimu. Despite originally wanting Ekimu to not share in his projects and pursuits, Makuta began feeling anger at his brother for not helping HIM create Forbidden Masks, for not supporting his selfless endeavours and making the Okotans realize that Makuta’s work was good!

Many times, Ekimu felt the rift between the two brothers grow, and he would extend his hand… but then, Makuta would angrily pull it back, rejecting him. Instead, he kept to the dark corners of his labs and his personal forges, and began creating Forbidden Masks that only he knew about, that even the Emperor wasn’t privy to. His hard work ultimately culminated in what he considered to be his Magnum Opus at the time;

The Mask of the Undead.

Without a doubt his most heretical mask of all. This Mask of Power could raise the dead, commanding them to do whatever he pleased. As Makuta reveled in the glory of his achievement, he quickly realized that Okoto would reject this obviously amazing invention, because of reasons like ‘sacredness’ and ‘not defiling graves’.

Maybe Makuta had a point about his Mask of the Undead… at the very least, it probably wouldn’t have been wrong for him to use it on the bodies of those who consented to it during their lifetime.

But Makuta was no longer doing this for progress- He was doing this for glory, for power, for recognition. He wanted to test his limits in a particular dark direction, and hated Okoto for not admiring him for this choice.

Makuta kept creating Forbidden Masks without the knowledge of anyone else, save for a select few loyal servants and students. He hid his Mask of the Undead away along with a few other questionable creations, stopping every now and then to work with Ekimu on a grand project. But by then, this cooperation was purely professional, with no more brotherly love or passion.

Things would come to a head when a band of pirates from an unknown, distant land invaded Okoto. Calling themselves the Skull Raiders, they were led by their leader Kulta as they participated in horrific massacres and war crimes, apparently desiring no peace or coexistence with Okoto. The Skull Raiders desired the Masks of Power as well, seizing many for themselves and challenging the throne with their stolen tools.

Makuta, already offended by their challenge, was further incensed to see these _foreign barbarians_steal his own work and use it against him! He and Ekimu personally led a defense against the Skull Raiders that became an assault, spiraling into a full-on war. While the Skull Raiders were undoubtedly smaller in number, they wielded armor and weapons made of an unprecedentedly-strong metal they called ‘Bohrok’.

Likewise, the Skull Raiders seemed to be more experienced and skilled when it came to warfare and combat, and were a lot more willing to dabble in brutal tactics such as hostages. So while Makuta hated the Skull Raiders at first, he began to feel a strange kinship towards them for being willing to do whatever was necessary to achieve a greater goal, unlike the Okotans…

Things got awkward when the Skull Raiders discovered some of his hidden Forbidden Masks and used them. Knowledge of these Masks existing became known to Okoto, and while Makuta initially tried to pass them off as having come from nowhere –like the Masks of Creation and Control- he eventually had to admit the truth. Public opinion soured as the Skull Raiders used his Forbidden Masks for the worst purposes possible.

That being said… Not everybody hated Makuta. And the desperate Emperor had to appreciate how effective Makuta’s Forbidden Masks were. Desperate times called for desperate measures, and many called for Makuta’s aid, seeing his Forbidden Masks as the key to defeating the Skull Raiders. If the pirates would fight dirty, so would Okoto, and unlike them they KNEW how to make Forbidden Masks… particularly, Makuta.

When the first royal decree came to commission Makuta for more of his Forbidden Masks, Makuta felt loved and overjoyed. Finally, after all this time, Okoto was beginning to appreciate him, to see just how important and good he was for everyone! Ekimu had no choice but to help Makuta create more of these Forbidden Masks, reasoning that his brother was ultimately right in his decision.

Makuta was suddenly given the freedom to indulge in dangerous, dark weapons of destruction, including those beyond Masks of Power. Best of all, he was appreciated for his experiments, even encouraged and celebrated! Enabled, Makuta worked on some of his darkest creations yet, and with his Mask of the Undead he turned the tide on the Skull Raiders.

The war came to an end when Kulta and his commanders, the Kal, were all rounded up and captured, the remaining Skull Raiders fleeing. While Okoto called for the execution of these war criminals, Makuta suggested merely imprisoning them in the catacombs beneath the capital city, Destral. After all, they would need time to devise a worthy punishment for the Skull Raiders, one he would personally work on.

The vengeful side of Okoto was appealed to and won over by Makuta’s promises, and agreed to keep the Skull Raider commanders alive, if only for a little while. Makuta returned to his work, devising on the side the most horrific way to punish the Skull Raiders he could possibly think of.

By this point, Makuta felt like a god. His horrible work was vindicated, and he was now seen as a hero, and more importantly, as a punisher. As a swift, vengeful hand of justice. There was no boundary he couldn’t surpass, no limit too much for him, no ethical line too taboo for him to cross.

He could, and WOULD do anything.

A little more time passed, the remaining Skull Raiders were scattered and in hiding while Kulta and his commanders rotted. Makuta often visited them beneath Destral, at first to mock them, but later to hear what they had to say… Maybe even to ask their opinions on his Forbidden Masks, occasionally even to provide them the minor compliment of doing whatever it took to win.

Makuta was curious about that metal of theirs, Bohrok, and tried to experiment with it. It reacted strangely at times to the energy of Life, and wanting to know more, he asked questions from Kulta, and in the end struck deals behind everyone’s back.

In exchange for delaying the execution, Kulta and his commanders would teach him more about Bohrok, how to forge it, its properties, etc. Makuta no doubt justified his dealings as necessary for progress, as him merely reaping the rewards of victory, etc. Kulta and his commanders obviously disagreed, but they had to bear with him. Kulta, willing to do anything for his tribe, even made deals with Makuta over Bohrok- In exchange for ordering his scattered tribe to hand over some of their metal, Makuta would secretly provide food, shelter, and even Masks of Power.

Makuta was arrogant. He didn’t see the Skull Raiders as a threat, not anymore at least, and he agreed to Kulta’s terms.

Yet again, time inevitably passed. The Emperor of Okoto was fascinated and impressed by Makuta and Ekimu’s work, and one day, for whatever reason…

The Emperor commissioned the Mask Makers to create the most powerful Mask of all time. A mask that combined all six elements into one, creating pure life energy…

A Mask of Ultimate Power.

A Mask… of _Life_.

Makuta’s reasons for taking on this ambitious project, which would have the full, enthusiastic backing of the throne. He was incensed with hubris and thought himself unstoppable, capable of anything if supported- And now he had his support! By now, he dreamed of making all of Okoto into gods!

Ekimu was a little more _concerned_, but he couldn’t deny the possibility of more threats from that dreadful home the Skull Raiders originated from. He was likewise curious, couldn’t deny the demand for a Mask of Life, and most importantly to himself…

He saw it as a way to reach out to Makuta. A way to bridge the gap between the two that had formed over the years. Poor Ekimu, in his empathy and willingness to understand and reach out, wondered if maybe Makuta’s distance from him could be mended if he chose to support his brother. As far as Ekimu was concerned, he was making up for his previous lack of help, and hoped that creating the Mask of Life with Makuta would bring the twins back together as a bonding experience.

The Mask Makers agreed to this ambitious commission. It became public knowledge as Okoto rallied and cheered the two on, no longer comparing the brothers for once as they waited for the Mask of Life. Even the long-desired punishment for Kulta and his commanders could be put off for his prestigious achievement!

Ekimu and Makuta worked together, and hard, relying on some of their best students for help. The Emperor spared no expense, granting the brothers whatever they needed. As they experimented with Life energy, Makuta ended up being the more ambitious and reckless of the two with his tests.

The experiment continued within the Great Forge, the public banned so as to not disrupt anything. Soon, the reality of the situation became obvious to the Mask Makers as they told the Emperor that they simply didn’t have enough Life energy. The Great Forge could supply enough of it, in time, but it’d take quite a while…

The Emperor accepted this, but Makuta was angry at them and Ekimu for holding him back! He knew exactly what they needed to do… a mass harvest of Okotans!

By this point, Makuta had a callous disregard for Life energy as nothing more than a tool and a resource- And by extension, Okotans, who provided the most of it, were but a resource to be harvested as well.

But as much as he had tried the Emperor and Ekimu, even Makuta knew they would never forgive him for even suggesting a mass harvest. Even if it was of the elderly and dying, all consenting, it would STILL take a while… And honestly, Makuta was impatient. He could’ve easily waited, but he saw this as HIS chance to shine, and the project to create the Mask of Life would be his way to prove he was a better Mask Maker than Ekimu could ever dream of!

He needed to harvest lives… plenty of them. Makuta knew the Emperor would refuse support, and Ekimu _definitely_wouldn’t… And Makuta couldn’t even trust his most loyal servants either. For starters, there wasn’t enough of them to reliably capture and harvest so many Okotans…

And then he remembered- Makuta remembered one group that WAS ruthless, and willing enough to do whatever it took to accomplish a greater goal.

If no one else would help him gather these lives, then the Skull Raiders would have to do.

It was a perfect plan! He’d have the remaining Skull Raiders slaughter and capture several Okotans, under the pretense of it being their usual terror. Behind everyone’s backs, the Skull Raiders would provide the harvested energy Makuta needed to him in secret!

Makuta would present all of this extra energy, making himself a hero! And to hide the truth, he’d pretend to go on a quest to be given Life Energy by the Elemental Spirits themselves!

Makuta proposed his plan to Kulta, who felt the Mask Maker was pushing his favors. Thus, Kulta made his most daring demand of all;

In exchange for providing Makuta the lives he needed… Makuta would free Kulta and his commanders, and grant the Skull Raiders impunity and a high status on Okoto.

By now, Kulta was tired of the conflict. He just wanted to give his people peace. Makuta, who at this point couldn’t care less, readily agreed- He had convinced himself that everyone would love him so much for creating the Mask of Life, they’d be fine with him sparing the Skull Raiders!

Kulta sent his message, and the scattered Skull Raiders in hiding listened. They gathered where Makuta ordained, and listening to his orders, acted as the Mask Maker officially went on a quest to ask the Elemental Spirits for more energy.

A series of terrible massacres occurred. Small villages here or there were slaughtered completely before the Okotan army or Protectors could stop the Skull Raiders. The pirates, with the tools and guidance of Makuta, managed to harvest the Life Energy they needed, and had it secretly sent over.

All of Okoto was horrified by these deaths, but it made no difference as Makuta finally got the Life Energy he needed and presented it to the Emperor, having ‘returned’ from his journey successfully.

Everyone was impressed and congratulated Makuta… but Ekimu felt something was wrong. He and the Protectors felt something was strange about the Skull Raiders suddenly leading multiple attacks, and how they seemed to know the rotations of the Okotan army so well. With assistance from the Emperor, Ekimu sent the Protectors to investigate.

Makuta began to feel his sins, becoming afraid that Ekimu would discover the truth. After all, it’s not like he could trust lowly Skull Raiders to keep the secret forever…! He’d need to finish the Mask of Life, and quickly…

Work hurried as the Mask Makers used their new Life Energy stores to the fullest. A tension began to worsen between the brothers, until one day Makuta and Ekimu had a disagreement regarding an ‘equation’ that was necessary for the Mask of Life. Makuta suggested one equation, while Ekimu brought forth the other.

Ultimately, Ekimu’s argument appealed to the Emperor more, and infuriated, Makuta made sure to act behind his brother’s back to change the equation when no one was looking. He had completely disregarded the risk of himself being wrong, under the belief that HE knew better than Ekimu, and how he’d never let his brother steal his glory, HIS credit! By now, he hated Ekimu for allegedly stealing the glory and credit of mask-making from _him_, the true inventor of the Masks of Power!

The Protectors continued their investigations. They got suspicious, and Makuta began to panic as they got closer to the truth. Even Ekimu was beginning to pay attention to what they had to say, and Makuta began to accept the inevitable possibility of Okoto learning the truth of his actions.

Makuta gave into reason enough to acknowledge that Okoto would be too scared and whiny to accept the results of his Mask of Life, and instead be caught-up over the ‘massacres’ and ‘slaughters’ he ordained, as they usually would be. He feared the Emperor’s retribution, and so he approached Kulta one night.

He made a deal- On the day the Mask of Life would be revealed, Kulta and his fellow imprisoned commanders would be armed. They’d break out of their cells, and emerging onto the surface to provide their full-fleged support for Makuta as he donned the Mask of Life. Makuta figured that even if nobody found out, he could always explain it away by saying he ‘won them over’ with charisma. As far as Makuta was concerned, Okoto would be more interested in the Mask of Life anyway.

Either way, Kulta agreed to provide back-up and protection for Makuta, all while considering ways to backstab him should the need ever arise. Makuta would convince the guards to take a day off while his loyal servants provided Kulta and his commanders the weapons and armor they once had.

Finally, the Mask of Life was finished. Okotans everywhere prepared their celebrations for the Festival of Masks at Destral, where the Mask of Life would be revealed, and donned. Obviously there was now a discussion over WHO would be the one to first put on the Mask of Life. (At the time, everybody thought its interface would be so perfect that nobody would be at risk donning such a powerful creation)

The Mask of Life, hot and blazing, was placed into a powerful containment unit and escorted out of the Great Forge, not once coming into physical contact with a person the whole time. As it was escorted, areas it passed through seemed to wilt… but nobody really noticed at the time.

The Mask of Life was safely stored in Destral, to be unveiled days later at the Festival of Masks. Makuta naturally vouched for himself to don the Mask of Life, and at this point Ekimu didn’t care who put it on first. As Makuta and the Emperor had a bit of a disagreement over who would put it on first, Ekimu became more concerned with the Protectors’ reports.

Shortly before the great celebration, after Makuta had gotten the emperor’s approval to wear the Mask of Life, Ekimu left Destral. Acting on reports made by the Protectors, he tracked down the scattered Skull Raiders and interrogated many. As he began to uncover more, Ekimu felt more concerned with learning the truth than being at the Festival of Masks, which he reasoned he wasn’t needed for anyway- It’d be nice to be there as one of the Mask of Life’s creators, but Makuta was the one who’d wear it anyway.

Ekimu overstayed his investigation, becoming noticeably absent for the Festival of Masks, and even late as the time to unveil the Mask of Life approached. The Emperor suggested postponing the reveal to wait for Ekimu, but Makuta was disgusted by this suggestion, already blaming Ekimu for trying to ruin his moment of glory. He demanded they continue as usual, even as Kulta and his commanders began to arm themselves, preparing for the cue to break out of their cells…

And then Ekimu discovered the truth. He learned what Makuta did, the orders he made, the deals he struck- And horrified, he realized his _very_corrupt brother was about don the most powerful weapon in all of existence.

Ekimu raced to stop Makuta. At Destral, the Emperor stood to the side as the Mask of Life was lifted from its containment unit with metal rods, under orders by Makuta that HE be the first to make physical contact with it.

Makuta made a grandiose speech, even as servants lifted the Mask of Life above his face, preparing to lower it onto him. And just as the Mask of Life got closer to contact…

Ekimu arrived, calling for everyone to stop the ceremony. He publically accused Makuta of the horrible crimes he’d committed, revealing them to all who were gathered. The Okotans were shocked by these claims, and looked to Makuta…

Makuta had reached his breaking point. He had hated Ekimu, and just as he feared, his brother and his nosiness had revealed the truth. Now Ekimu was turning all of Okoto on him, and for what? Probably his OWN self-interest, that’s what!

Makuta saw the Mask of Life as HIS creation, as his work, not Ekimu’s! He put in the effort, he made the horrible sacrifices, and it was him who first agreed to the Emperor’s commission, leaping at the opportunity.

The Mask of Life was HIS creation! The Masks of Power were _his _invention, they rightfully belonged to him, _all of them_, and Ekimu was an unworthy thief who was taking his life’s work from him, claiming it as his own!

Makuta had lost it. The servants began to move the Mask of Life away from him, but incensed with rage, jealousy, delusions of grandeur, and other horrible things, Makuta called out to Ekimu.

He rejected Ekimu’s notions of morality and other foolish, regressive concepts, having a complete breakdown as he screamed at his brother for stealing everything from him. But not anymore- Makuta announced to all of Okoto that today, finally, he would take his rightful place among the gods, and nobody would stop him!

Using the Mask of Control, he telekinetically picked up the Mask of Life, shoving aside anyone who would stop him. Even as he impatiently removed the Mask of Control, Makuta let the Mask of Life fall onto his face, even as Ekimu, the Emperor, the Protectors, and many others cried out, trying to stop the mad Mask Maker.

The Mask of Life connected with Makuta’s face, having always been drawn to a soul, ANY soul that would don it. It came into contact with Makuta, as he wore it- Or IT wore _him_. Even as Makuta’s body was suddenly overwhelmed by the Mask of Life’s raw power, it seized his soul and used it as an anchor to connect itself with the island of Okoto’s very own life force.

With Makuta suddenly acting as an involuntary anchor, the Mask of Life began siphoning the island’s very soul itself, all of the energy passing through Makuta’s body as a conduit and into the Mask of Life.

Okoto began to shake, and crumble. Rivers dried up, volcanoes went cold. Entire forests withered, and whole mountains disintegrated into dust. Quakes tore up Okoto as cities began to fall, and the city of Destral trembled.

Makuta began to glow with an all-powerful energy as all of Okoto’s life surged through him. At that moment, he felt like a God, even as everyone nearby panicked. Ekimu tried to remove the Mask of Life, but it held on, repelling him and disintegrating anyone lesser. Energy pooled in the ground, causing fractures as Okoto died.

At this point, the panicked citizens began to flee. Underground, Kulta and his commanders were just now breaking out, but found themselves hindred by the sudden earthquake as debris fell in their path.

Ekimu realized by now that it’d take an incredibly powerful blow to disconnect Makuta and the Mask of Life. Donning his Mask of Creation and relying on it for power, Ekimu braced himself, readying his Hammer of Power and charging it for the most devastating attack in his entire existence.

By now, Destral’s foundations were bursting with waves of pure life energy, some of which vaporized anyone unfortunate enough to be close. All of Okoto had withered at this point, and the island became devoid of Life as its entire soul was now stored within the Mask of Life, brimming with godlike power and struggling to contain it all.

Ekimu realized that left unchecked, the Mask of Life would seek to absorb not just Okoto, but all of reality’s energy as well. With tears in his eyes, he apologized to his brother for not being there, for not checking up on him, for not keeping him from committing this grave mistake…

And with his Hammer of Power fully charged, Ekimu surged forward, with him and Makuta the only ones at the center of Destral at this point.

The whole time, Makuta was caught in the euphoria of so much _power_, so much Life coursing through him. And now he was floating, glowing, _growing_as it began to settle within the Mask of Life, and at that moment Makuta thought himself as God.

At that moment… Ekimu struck.

The Hammer of Power’s splitting energies, combined with abilities of the Mask of Creation that even Ekimu didn’t know about, slammed into the Mask of Life. Ekimu’s raw force split and tore apart the connection between Makuta and the Mask of Life, severing the two.

Makuta’s glowing body couldn’t handle it. It disintegrated, his soul being drawn into the Mask of Life as the power of Ekimu’s blow sent it hurtling into the sky, towards the center of Okoto…

The Mask of Life fractured, and with the entire soul of Okoto trapped within, writhing, struggling, yearning to break free, it finally shattered.

All of Okoto’s life energy was released, at once- But separately, in the form of its six primordial elements. Each element had drawn itself to itself, and what was now mixed and spread out was concentrated and segregated. In six directions, the six elements were unleashed at their most powerful, flooding the island and wiping out countless cities and lives.

At the epicenter of the explosion, pure life energy surged from the shattered Mask of Life, engulfing the city of Destral. It slammed into all of the Okotans still nearby, petrifying them in their final, horrified moments. Underground, the Life Energy continued surging through, striking Kulta and his commanders.

It seared away their flesh, even as the Skull Raiders’ Bohrok armor reacted strangely to the raw Life energy. The Skull Raiders’ Bohrok armor melted, fusing to their bones and coating them as the catacombs collapsed, burying them. The Skull Raiders’ souls were trapped within their bones, their bodies, beneath the Bohrok metal, unable to depart, petrified.

The Mask of Creation acted on its own, creating a barrier to protect Ekimu, encasing him, just before the explosion sent it flying away from him. Meanwhile, all of Okoto’s landscape was irreparably changed into six distinct elemental regions.

The story from there is well-known. The dust settled, and what few survivors from Destral that had escaped in time told the truth to the survivors. As the remaining Okotans began to recover and rebuild to the best of their ability, they cursed Makuta and his hubris. Many began claiming that they always knew he was no good for the island, and now look what happened!

Makuta’s name became associated with jealousy, with hubris, with heresy and a disregard for life. Makuta was synonymous with a lack of love for anything, be it family, nature, Okotan lives, etc.

Makuta was cursed, and blamed for Okoto’s strife. And as generations passed, many Okotans told the story of the Great Cataclysm to their children, blaming Makuta for it, assigning him as the terrible villain that destroyed their civilization. As details were forgotten, memories blurred, and history was rewritten out of spite, people began to remember the Mask of Life as being only Makuta’s creation- And likewise, they banned its name from history, refusing to utter it. Only titles and aliases, such as the Mask of Ultimate Power, or Makuta’s Folly, would be allowed.

And Makuta?

Makuta, somehow, inexplicably… _survived_.

His spirit had been spread thin by the shattering of the Mask of Life. Pockets of it, scattered, broken, miscellaneous, all across Okoto.

At first, he could do nothing but think, and then dream… and have nightmares. But those nightmares became reality as Makuta heard the Okotans… Heard them telling their children the story of the Great Cataclysm, and blaming _him_for it. They cursed Makuta, and got history completely wrong, crediting Ekimu as the greater Mask Maker, sometimes as the creator of the Masks of Power! At the very least, the invention was now seen as a dual effort, which to Makuta was robbing him of his individual credit.

He heard how much the Okotans hated him, and at that point, Makuta truly broke, if he hadn’t already. Makuta vowed hatred and vengeance against the Okotans, against Ekimu, against everyone else, blaming them all for the Great Cataclysm. He blamed everyone, except himself.

_They_had held him back! They held him back from glory, from becoming a god! If everyone had just listened to him, appreciated him, none of this would have happened!

Makuta went mad. He yearned for vengeance, for adulation. Most of all, he wanted power, the kind of power that he only felt when wearing the Mask of Life and absorbing Okoto’s soul.

And so, pulling himself together, Makuta began to search. Those little bits of his essence, here and there, began to look, and listen. With enough effort, he could even move things apart with his mere force of will!

It wasn’t much, but the more he worked on it, the better it became. There were some areas where his influence was far greater, even tangible, while others he could merely listen, maybe even project his voice.

Makuta learned many terrible things, and concocted a heretical plan. And for this horrible plan of his, Makuta needed Life energy… More than he had ever acquired.

With his dark spirit, he gathered what tools he could. He reclaimed his personal Hammer of Power, and with it began building, constructing. Makuta awakened Kulta and his commanders beneath Destral, bringing them back to life as smelted zombies. He constructed the Skull Spiders, placing his son Fenrakk as the master-controller of the swarms.

Under his command, Fenrakk had the Skull Spiders menace Okoto. He seized the City of the Mask Makers, and began draining energy from Ekimu’s crystalline prison, anticipating the day it broke and he could finally visit centuries of wrath upon his accursed brother. Makuta continued experimenting, setting up foundries and factories, and creating horrible things in the darkness. The Skull Spiders captured as many Okotans as they could, bringing them to Makuta to be harvested for their souls.

Most of the energy would be directed towards reawakening the Great Forge, which had been drained of its power by the Great Cataclysm. Makuta ordered Kulta, his commanders, and Fenrakk to occupy the City of the Mask Makers as they worked over the centuries, slowly revitalizing the Great Forge with the lives of innocents.

Under Makuta’s orders, the bloodthirsty Fenrakk wouldn’t harvest and kill ALL of the Okotans, leaving some alive in their puny Mega-Villages. After all, when farming cattle, one leaves a few others alive so they can have children who will grow and be harvested themselves.

The Skull Spiders seized Okoto, and Makuta searched for Masks of Power to fuel his experiments and the Great Forge. He searched for other things as well, including the Masks of Creation and Control, as well as the Mask of Life’s fragments.

Makuta needed it… He needed power. He needed Life, and he would do whatever it took to amass it and devour it all, becoming the god he swore he was destined to be.

<strike>Too bad for him that the Toa ruined those plans</strike>.


End file.
